Single ply membranes are roofing membranes that are field applied using just one layer of membrane material (either homogeneous or composite) rather than multiple layers. Oftentimes as a result of the overlapping intersection of two, three or four sheets of the membrane, a joint is created.
Current joint patches are either patches of membrane material either heat welded to the intersection of overlapping membranes or pressure sensitive adhesive joint patches of membrane material with the butyl or similar adhesive applied to one side with a release liner. Often, when a patch is applied to intersecting and overlapping portions of a single ply membrane system at the joint (which comprises different heights of overlapping membranes), the adhesive does not conform to the vertical step in height thus causing bridging and leaving a void or channel into which water and debris can enter.
Additionally, the membrane material has a memory which results in pull back as the joint patch is rolled or pressed in, keeping the adhesive from effectively filling the void or channel.